Rose Tyler Stardust
by XxrandomgirlxX
Summary: Rose Tyler sits in her Tardis bedroom, watching Stardust. The Tenth Doctor walks in, and it develops into a very awkward scene.
1. Chapter 1

I watched this scene from Stardust (LOVE THAT FILM) the other day, and I was reminded of how much it reminds me of Doctor/Rose, but that's probably just because i'm an obsessive fan! **Squee!** Anyway, I had to let it out by writing this, and i'm having a majour block at writing my other story so...yeah. This is what happened! **I don't own Doctor Who or Stardust.**

* * *

**_Rose Tyler - Stardust_**

Rose Tyler sat curled up on her bed, and held her hot mug of hot chocolate close to her chest. She was watching Stardust, a film that she quite liked. Tristan had just pushed Yvaine into a bush when The Doctor knocked on her door. He had been coming to check on her every now and again, because she was feeling a bit ill after their latest adventure. There had been an outrageous amount of running involved and aliens that liked to spit into people's mouths as greeting, so you can tell why Rose wasn't exactly feeling her best.

"Come in!" She called, smiling to herself. She loved him so much, and it was so sweet for him to come and check on her.

"Do you need anything?" The Doctor was asking her, walking up to her bed.

"No, I'm fine, but a hug might help." She said, smiling up at the doctor as he sat on the bed next to her.

He grinned his goofy grin and enveloped her in his arms. "Better?" He asked, still smiling at the lingering feeling of her touch. He wasn't going to confess his love anytime soon, but he couldn't help enjoying every hug and hand hold they shared, even just when Rose smiled at him.

"Yes thanks." She said, and snuggled into her quilt for warmth, doing all she could not to kiss him right there and then.

"What are you watching?" The Doctor said, trying to prevent any awkwardness or temptation.

"Stardust." Rose told him.

The Doctor scoffed, but he was grinning. "You watched that yesterday!" He laughed.

"Yeah well…I like it!" She replied, not wanting to tell him why. The Doctor decided not to press the subject, to Rose's great relief.

The truth was that the film reminded her of her and the doctor. Yvaine being the doctor, living forever, and them falling in love with each other but too scared to say it. In the end, they both confess, and live eternal lives with each other. That was what Rose wished would happen with the doctor and herself. If she would be able to tell him her feelings, and maybe…he would tell her too…? She hazarded a look at her doctor, who seemed just as spaced out as she was. He looked at her a moment later and they both turned away so quickly that it was obvious they had been thinking about each other. Rose fixed her eyes on the screen and pressed play from where she had paused it.

"Aren't you tempted?" Yvaine was saying on the screen.

Rose tried to concentrate on what was going on in front of her but her mind was racing. She looked harder at the screen as it closed in on Tristan's face, and then realised it was one of her favourite scenes.

"Tempted, by what?" The two people on the screen moved closer to each other on the floor, and The Doctor seemed to shift slightly behind her.

"Immortality. Let's say it wasn't my heart. Not me. Just a star you didn't know."

Rose leant back into her bed again, and she could now see The Doctor out of the corner of her eye. Tristan was speaking again on the screen, but Rose stopped listening for a moment, and tried harder to see The Doctor without making it obvious. Then her attention was caught again by Tristan on the screen.

"Even if I could…everlasting life? I imagine it would be kind of lonely." This line always reminded her of The Doctor. She felt him squirm beside her and stared more fixedly at the screen.

"Well, maybe if you had someone to share it with." The Doctor was looking at her, she could feel it. His eyes were boring into the side of her head, the look that always gave her the shivers when she looked back at him. She didn't turn her head towards his. It would be too awkward. Her lying in bed under the covers, him practically lying beside her…no.

"Someone you loved." Her whole body tensed up as Tristan said these words. The Doctor had mouthed them at exactly the same time, she had heard his lips moving, her ear was lying right by his mouth. She gave into temptation and turned her head towards The Doctor, who drained out Tristan's next words.

"Someone like you." The Doctor said quietly. Rose almost choked with shock. It was clear what he meant, but Rose couldn't help stuttering and pointing at the screen that was now showing Tristan and Yvaine walking off together. She looked back at The Doctor, who looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. She probably did too, thinking about it. The Doctor jumped up fast and hurried out of the room, leaving a very confused Rose lying in her bed, half thinking she'd just imagined the whole thing.

She realised she smelt strongly of chocolate, and looked down at her hot-chocolate covered self. She hadn't even noticed she had spilt it she was so shocked. She got out of bed to change, still in a trance. The Doctor appeared in her doorway just as she was about to put another pyjama top on, stuttering about something or other and not looking at her. Rose struggled to get the small top over her head, but it was too late. The Doctor looked at her, and immediately reverted to his rabbit-in-the-headlights look as he saw her in her bra, and hurried off down the corridor again.

Rose finally got her top on, and pulled some shorts over her legs, letting out a slight moan. Just how they were both going to get over this, she didn't know.

* * *

That was actually quite fun to write, but it's not fantastic because it only took me about 10 minutes to write (and well, i'm not a fantastic writer anyway!) This was intented to just be a really short one-shot, but i'm going to carry on with it! Anyway, please review, and if you have any ideas please let me know and i'll be sure to credit you if I use it!


	2. Chapter 2

**_The second (And last, unless somebody has an idea of how to carry it on) part of my DW/Stardust Story. I hope it doesn't dissapoint! :D  
Oh, and if any part of this confuses you, just tap me a review and i'll explain in a reply ^^_**

* * *

The Doctor returned to his room, where he knew Rose wouldn't find him. He sat on the edge of his bed, pulling his tie off as he did so. God. He put his face in his hands and ran them threw his mess of brown hair.

What was he going to do? How could he have let that slip so easily? Made such a mess of it when he went back to explain? He had already made his decision to keep his feelings inside, how could he have blew it like that? He let out a long rattling sigh and wiped his hands over his face again. He wasn't used to this. It wasn't right. He should go and talk to her. He got half way up and sat down . What would he say?

He let out another sigh. It was no use sitting around here, he had to do something, distract himself. He got up and walked to the door, intending to go to the console room. When he reached it, he pulled apart some of the grating and sat down. If Rose came in he would ignore her. No, she didn't deserve that, she hadn't done anything. He would talk to her if she wanted. No, what would he say?

He stayed there all night, thoughts chasing each other around his head, repeating themselves until he could make no sense of anything.

_--  
_

Rose flopped back onto the bed once she had got changed, and lay under the covers, thinking. Stardust was still playing, but Rose didn't pay any attention to it. She couldn't believe what The Doctor had just told her. She ran over the scene in her mind. Tristan had said, on the screen, 'Someone you loved' and The Doctor had said 'Someone like you' to her. There was no getting round it, that was what he had said. God. He obviously hadn't meant to say it, by the look on his face when he leapt off the bed. Rose didn't know what to make of it.

She supposed she had known, all along, that The Doctor liked her, liked her slightly more than some of his other companions. She thought back to Sarah-Jane, and the argument she had had with The Doctor. How he would never leave her, even though he had left Sarah-Jane. That had to mean something. Then how he had said about how humans die while he lives on, and how hard it must be to watch that happen to someone you…and he hadn't finished his sentence, but it was clear what he was going to say. He had looked just as frightened then.

What were they going to do about this? Would they speak of it again? She knew she would give anything to be with The Doctor, but…he was a Time lord, like he said. They couldn't be together, they both knew that, but it didn't make it any easier for Rose. She had to talk to him, but not yet. She wouldn't know what to say.

Maybe in the morning, once they had both had time to figure it out…maybe even…she shifted uneasily as she lay there, staring at the ceiling, her mind racing.

--

It was the morning after the Stardust incident, and The Doctor was still sat at the edge of the grate. His mind hadn't wandered once from his thoughts of Rose, however hard he tried. He was about to get up and find her when he heard a slight noise behind him, a muffled footstep.

Rose slithered across the console room as quietly as she could, and came to a stop behind the captains chair. The Doctor didn't acknowledge her, so he must have not noticed her approach or had just taken to pretending she wasn't there. He was sat on the floor at the edge of an open grate, his legs over the edge and fumbling with wires that were tangled in his lap. Rose picked at a loose bit of sponge on the shabby chair, nervous.

"Last night." She suddenly heard a voice ring out across the room, and it took her a moment to realise it was her own.

The Doctor didn't show any signs of surprise, so he must of known she was there. He didn't say anything.

"Doctor." Rose persevered, quieter this time, still gazing intently at the yellow chair in front of her. Her hair shadowed her face as she looked down.

The Doctor made a point of not turning round but said: "I didn't mean it" at the wires he was still holding.

Rose looked down at The Doctor for the first time. She couldn't see his face because he had his back to her, but he was shaking slightly. "What do you mean?" She asked the back of his head. "You didn't mean what you said, or you just…didn't mean to say it?" The Doctor didn't answer, so Rose took a chance and slowly moved away from the chair, circling the console step by step until her feet stood centimetres from his body. "Tell me Doctor."

He looked up at her, slowly turning his head upwards to reveal a face full of mixed emotions he always hid so well. Fear, longing, love, pain, even hatred, they all surfaced as he said his next words. "I didn't mean…to say it." He said, looking squarely at her. He was scared. He would never admit it but he was. He was in love with a human, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The Doctor leapt up to his feet with feigned energy and ran around the Tardis, making Rose flinch backwards. "Where do want to go, mm?" He said, pushing buttons and tugging leavers and twisting knobs.

"I dunno…" Rose replied, shaking her head and looking at the floor.

The Doctor stepped away from the console after slamming a lever down, but didn't look at Rose. "Set the controls to random." He lifted a hand and pointed casually towards the door. "Shall we?" He said, still not able to look at her.

Rose walked to the Tardis doors without the usual enthusiasm she would have showed. She had hoped that they would talk to each other, be happy even, when she came to confront him with the incident. She was very disappointed. She wished The Doctor would look at her, talk to her. She opened the door with a small fake smile at The Doctor, and stepped outside.

She stood there, open mouthed, staring at her surroundings. She had stepped…onto a beach. A blonde girl was stood there. Rose. Herself. How…? The Doctor faded into position next to the other version of herself…but The Doctor was beside her…wearing the same look of bafflement all over his confused features. Snippets of the other Doctor and Rose echoed to them from across the beach as their conversation sped up, as if on fast forward.

"Where are you?"..."I'm still just an image."..."Can't you come through properly?"..."Two universes would collapse."..."How long have we got?"..."You've still got Mr. Mickey then."..."Am I ever going to see you again?"..."You Can't."..."I Love you."

Rose tensed up as the last echo voiced. The Doctor slithered a hand between her fingers as they watched the other Doctor fade away, and a speeded up version of Rose run across the beach towards Jackie. Less than a second later they were driving away in a jeep. There were two other figures in the car, but Rose couldn't tell who they were. One was obviously Mickey, but the other was a mystery. What was this? The future? Was this the end of her and The Doctor?

"I don't get to tell you." She heard The Doctor say quietly from beside looked sideways at him, her hand still clenched in The Doctor's. "I heard the whole conversation, you probably just heard bits of it. I can read books and watch films in seconds and still take it all in. Remember the parallel universe where…?" He stopped, not wanting to upset Rose.

"Where Mickey stayed?" she encouraged him, putting on a brave face.

The doctor nodded, and looked out at the now empty beach. "I think…one of us gets trapped there. You I think, with no way to…well, get back to me. I fade away and never get to tell you." There were tears in his eyes that he was obviously trying to force back.

"Tell me what, Doctor?" looking at the side of his face. He turned to look at her and she looked straight into his eyes.

"Tell you…" He took a deep breath and laughed shortly, painfully. "Tell you I love you." He said, a lop-sided shadow of a sad smile on his face.

"Well…that just changed." She smiled happily and sympathetically at him.

"Yeah.. I suppose it did yeah." The Doctor said, nodding his head around and scratching the back of his neck, letting out another laugh.

Rose breathed out, her breath turning into a laugh of relief and blissfulness. The Doctor eyed the Tardis doorframe behind him. "Come on." Rose said quietly, tugging his hand inside.

--

Hours later, The Doctor and Rose lay in the Tardis sitting room. The Doctor's limbs were lying all over the settee in peaceful comfort. Rose lay against the back of the couch, her blonde head and a hand resting on The Doctor's chest. They were watching Stardust.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, and The Doctor sensed her worried voice. He shifted as a sign of acknowledgement. "On the beach. Is that really where it has to end?" She said, voicing her troubles and dreading the answer.

"I don't know. We saw into the future, we might be able to change things when it happens this time round, now that we know how it would have ended." He watched Yvaine get out of the bath on the screen and begin to talk to Tristan. "But even if that was the end…at least this time round, now that its changed, we can make our last time together better." He moved his head slightly towards hers as she looked up at him.

"How do you mean?" She asked, her head still resting on his chest but her eyes turned towards him.

The Doctor nodded his head suggestively towards the screen, where Tristan and Yvaine were now kissing. Rose grinned at him in astonishment, and closed her eyes as The Doctor moved closer, placing his hand on her long blonde hair, smiling softly as he gently pulled her in.

And all three hearts in the room exploded with pleasure as they touched lips, drew into a passionate kiss, Doctor and Rose connected as the last piece of the puzzle fitted into place. The beginning of the end, unless they had anything to do with it, and knowing them, they probably would.

* * *

**Hope you great reviewers like this one! I hope i havn't changed the charactors personalities much in my fluff overload xD**

**Thanks for reading and making me happy with your reviews! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**It was a few months later, and Rose, her family, and The Doctor were stood in Torchwood Tower. **

**"He does it alone mum.." **

**The Doctor silently pulled a yellow disk from his pocket and walked to Rose from behind. **

**"But not anymore.." Rose continued, backing away towards the doctor. "Cause now he's got me.." **

**The Doctor slid the yellow disk round her neck and pressed it, watching with deadened eyes as Rose disappeared. **

**Rose, in the parallel world, looked round in horror. "Oh no you don't. He's not doing that to me again." and to her mother's dismay, looked down at the yellow disk and pressed it. "I think this is the on switch!" She said, looking round as she appeared in the doctor's world. He looked up from his computer in surprise. "You lied to me." Rose said quietly as he stood up. "Doctor, you said you'd never let me go. I thought…I thought you loved me." Tears stung at her eyes as she tried to pull herself together. "When I saw what happened on that beach I thought…I never thought…never thought it would be because you send me away!" **

**The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment. "Rose, I love you. You know I do." He advanced on her. "But once the breach collapses that's it. You'll never be able to see her again. Your own mother!" He hissed, shaking her arms. **

**Rose blinked a few times and shook her head slightly. "I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you." The doctor backed off as Rose took a deep calming breath. "So what can I do to help?" **

**The Doctor pointed towards a computer, not taking his eyes off her. "Those coordinates over there, set them all at six." He was about to yell again but stopped himself, watching Rose walk away and get to work. She slowly took the disk from around her neck and took another steadying breath. "Thanks." The Doctor said in a barely audible voice. **

**Rose smiled slightly. "We've got cybermen on the way up." She said, looking back at the screen. **

**"How many floors down?" The Doctor asked, rushing over and putting a hand on her shoulder. **

**"Just one." Rose said worriedly. **

**The Doctor rushed off again, tapping on another computer. He beamed happily as a robot voice said "levers operational" above his head.**

** Rose noticed and walked towards him, grinning. "That's more like it! Bit of a smile! The old team!" She laughed as he passed her a magnetic clamp. **

**The Doctor pushed his onto the wall opposite Rose, who followed suit. They pressed the red buttons on the bottom then ran to their levers. **

**"When it starts just hold on tight shouldn't be too bad for us but the daleks and cyber men are steeped in void stuff." He grabbed hold of the lever in front of him and looked at Rose as she did the same. "You ready?"**

** Rose looked from him to the window. "So are they." She said worriedly, seeing four daleks appear outside. **

**"Lets do it!" The Doctor yelled hurriedly, both pushing their levers and dashing to the black clamps attached to the wall. **

**"Online." The robot voice announced, as a ferocious wind started pulling them. Rose and The Doctor clung on for dear life as they watched the Daleks crash through the window, flying past them into the void.**

** "The breach is open, into the void! Ha!" The Doctor shouted joyously. **

**Millions of daleks and cyber men flew into the bright light as the pair grinned at each other. **

**The lever beside Rose gave off a threatening spark and The Doctor looked across at it, concern etched onto his face.**

** "Offline." The robot voice declared as the lever pulled itself down. The airborne daleks started to slow down in their rapid flight as Rose reached out to grab it. **

**"Hold on!" The Doctor bellowed, terrified for her. Rose now had both hands on the lever, stopping it from going down any further. The Doctor looked on in terror. **

**"I've got to get it upright!" Rose yelled as she tried with all her might to push the lever back up. She looked at The Doctor meaningfully as the lever clicked into position. **

**"Online and locked." The computerised voice confirmed. **

**"Rose, Hold on!" He reached out a helpless hand as the breach started to pull Rose away. "Hold on!" He yelled again as her feet lifted from the ground.**

** Rose gasped and groaned with effort as she felt her hand start to slide. "Nooo!" Rose shrieked as the last three fingers began to slip away from the handle. She could hold on no longer. Her fingers ripped away from the handle and she screamed a death scream, looked towards The Doctor for what she thought the last time as she fell towards the glowing pathway to the void. **

**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!" The Doctor roared after her, watching her fly across the room, knowing he couldn't help her. **

**Then two things happened at once. Pete started to appear as a thunderous rasping sound filled the room, lighting up the room with bright blue. Rose crashed into The Tardis as its doors opened, falling right into The Doctor's arms.**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, it continues straight from here, but i haven't updated in a while so I stopped here. The next chapter will carry on right where this stops.**

**Please Review ^^  
**


End file.
